


It Takes Two

by marifisco



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, I will do better!, Kidnapping, Other, Reboot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marifisco/pseuds/marifisco
Summary: The story of a young woman dealing with the hands of fate in an ever-changing world.*Following the main plot points, but in a different way.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a previously deleted fan fiction.

Grey. Everything about that day was grey. The booming caws of sea birds, the crashing of waves on wood, and even the scent of the salty ocean could be described as dreary and dull. Moving ever so slowly towards their destination, the driver mumbled to himself as the other passenger upon his vessel was like a statue, never speaking and ever still. It made a long excursion even more unbearable. The only identifying thing about this other party was a pressed flower encased in glass that they gripped in their hand. It was the one thing that held vibrancy out on the unpredictable waters around Celapaleis. It was of a purple hue, deep around the edges and lightening until fading to white towards the center of each petal. There was also a card in the glass, but it was unreadable with the way it was being held. It definitely would not be escaping any time soon.

Some time passed before that hand gripped tighter to its' hostage. The operator of the tiny ship already knew: island spotted. Eulam was finally in their sights. It was a small but oddly happy place among the otherwise forsaken unknown. His charge did not move much, but he could see a head movement to get a better glance. It was the most he was going to get for now, until they pulled up to the makeshift pier. It had fallen into a deep disrepair and neglect, but it was still usable. "A'wight, make sure to watch yer step there..." his deep, mellifluous voice cautioned as he tied the boat to a post that looked as if it was inevitably head for a watery home at any sort of inconvenience. He hoisted himself to a standing position and onto the dock, stretching out his fish-esque tail and offering a hand to his cargo. After a moment of awkward silence, it was accepted and they were both safely on land within a minute or two. The sky was still heavily clouded, but Eulam remained a peaceful sanctuary.

The pair continued their path. It became more obvious that the island was devoid of any obvious sentient life, just the tall grass and flowers of the same kin as the one the cloaked passenger possessed fluttering along in the wind freely. They entered the forest with vigilance, as there could be any number of dangers. There was minimal sunlight filtering through the thick canopy above, but they managed to find their way through with good fortune. They ended up at a small home. It looked cozy and inviting...and the door was open when they decided to test it. Surprisingly, the interior was neat and clean. As he was looking around for any signs on the owners in even the slightest instance, the sailor noticed that he was alone. Sighing heavily, he decided to keep on as he was. He was about to enter a bedroom when a hand as cold as the abyss clamped down on his shoulder. A familiar yet chilling whisper caught his ears. "Yuger. They aren't here." He turned around and looked down at his partner. She was clearly agitated that this "they" was nowhere to be found. He scratched the back of his head and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea, it didn't look like they were plannin' to dip any time soon. Nothin's packed up all proper like."

"Correct, but how did they get off this damned island? Someone always brought them supplies. They don't have a boat to call their own." The woman, shorter in stature to her Yama partner, placed herself in a chair, lost in thought. Yuger could never tell where her head went when she got that look in her eye. After a brief moment, a familiar hum rang through the air. Yuger turned just in time to catch her leaving through that god-awful portal. It left a certain numbness in its' wake, one that felt exactly the same as death. The yama shivered. He was still not quite used to experiencing magick of that vein. It felt sinful and wrong, almost like it did not belong in the presence of man. As he was contemplating his next move, he heard her return and knew she came up empty-handed. "Not here, not there, not anywhere...but there are Hypnos lying inactive near here. Something happened...but what, exactly?" Her voice was not aimed at him in particular, rather it was barely audible in the short distance between them. He heard the word Hypnos and his head perked up. Eulam was not known to have monsters, especially man made ones. That meant that there was another driving force behind the disappearance of the inhabitants of this island. Yuger looked out to the horizon with a hardened resolve. The shield on his back reminded him of his purpose.

They headed in the direction of the corpses post haste. Yuger was walking along a tried and true trail in the forest while his partner was phasing in and out of existence randomly. She lead him to the exact spot. They Hypnos were in a circle, their once illuminated eyes now dark and foreboding. The bodies were shattered in multiple places. They had taken heavy blows before they ceased. Yuger was a bit puzzled, but on guard. His comrade, on the other hand, had a hand up to her obscured face in a thinking pose. Her breath inhaled sharply. A sign of realization. "He's awakening." This revelation did not bring joy to Yuger. He looked to her for direction, as it was obvious that they needed a new course of action. If their objectives have left Eulam, then the next logical step would be to find them. The closest point on land was between Celapaleis and Athlum. "Let's head back to land separately. I'll handle Rush, but find information on Irina for me. I don't see any signs of her." Yuger nodded at his partner, but caught her arm before she opened up another portal.

"Elizabeth. I better not hear of ya gittin' yerself in any trouble. I'll head on over to Celapaleis. Meet me in the usual spot in two weeks from now."

Elizabeth, in her rigid demeanor, gave a very tight nod before disappearing into thin air. Yuger, on the other hand, took a good look at the Hypnos before picking up a shard and putting it in his pouch. His suspicions were high. Hypnos do not appear out of nothing, they are placed. However, their summoner was long gone. It was true that the children of John and Marina Sykes were always targeted by someone or other, but this was clean. Precise. They knew that someone would be finding the wreckage. To use a weapon mostly in development by the Academy for internal use was a telling sign. Which, if Yuger stayed much longer, his own life would be in danger. He turned and made haste towards his boat. It was best that he and Elizabeth had split up, but she most certainly had an advantage over him...she may be the physically younger side of their union, but she had more years in their line of work with the Academy than he. Finishing the task given to them is the only sensible course of action.

The atmosphere had gone dark by the time he arrived back to set sail once more. It would mean dangerous waters, but Yuger was no stranger to the monsters of the deep. The veteran carefully lit a lantern and lowered himself back into the wooden interior of his ship. He expertly untied the knots that were tethering him to Eulam. He could feel uneasiness welling up inside of him, as if eyes were watching him. The yama did not waste any more precious moments and pushed off. The journey back would be harder than the journey out, but as long as he was breathing at the end, it mattered not. He would keep his promise to Elizabeth. His shield, now resting where she once was, glinted with an amber light as if it were agreeing with him. Yuger let out a very low chuckle. "Let's git goin', Svalinn." The shield did not give the same illumination, but it did not need to for him to affirm its' permission. With a bowed head, he sent a silent prayer to the Sacred Lands for safe sailing. With a renewed resolve, he began rowing towards his destination. His mind was filled with thoughts of what he had seen.

It would not matter for long. He would fulfill his promises to Elizabeth. No matter what cost.


End file.
